


Bingo

by this_is_just_a_guest



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_just_a_guest/pseuds/this_is_just_a_guest
Summary: Thiel und Boerne im Bett. Quasi.





	Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Funktioniert als one-shot, man kann die Szene aber auch als kleines Sequel zu meiner längeren Geschichte "Vor Mitternacht" lesen. Vielleicht erkennt ihr sogar, wann die Idee entstanden ist, die ich damals gleich niedergeschrieben habe. Jetzt hier als extra Dankeschön für die vielen Kommentare und kudos für "Vor Mitternacht" <3 !

***

 

Es wäre langsam an der Zeit gewesen, das Licht auszuschalten, aber Boerne und Thiel waren beschäftigt.

Boerne berichtete angetan davon, dass irgendein asiatischer Leiter eines Philharmonieorchesters irgendwo nach Deutschland wechselte und gestikulierte dabei im Liegen herum, als er versuchte, Thiel zu zeigen, wie dieser Dirigent bei Aufführungen die musikerfüllte Luft mit den Händen streichelte. Anerkennend dozierte er darüber, was das für die deutsche Kulturlandschaft bedeutete, während Thiel versuchte, nicht allzu sehr hinzuhören, weil er sich Informationen zu einer neuen Richtlinie ausgedruckt hatte, die Aufzeichnungen bei Verhören betraf. Allerdings kümmerte es Boerne wenig, was er da las und er selbst musste zugeben, dass Boernes Darstellungen zwar ausschweifend wie immer, aber auch ziemlich unterhaltend waren. Das hieß, Boerne war unterhaltend, nicht unbedingt das mit dem Dirigenten. Der war Thiel ziemlich egal.

Boerne schaute so stolz an die Decke, als hätte er den Dirigenten höchstpersönlich für besagtes Orchester ausgewählt. Thiel musste grinsen, als Boerne plötzlich in missbilligendem Ton meinte: „Thiel, Sie hören mir überhaupt nicht zu.“

„Asiate, Orchester, deutsche Kulturlandschaft.“

„Lesen Sie eigentlich alles so, wie Sie zuhören? So selektiv? Was lesen Sie da überhaupt?“

Boerne blieb liegen, versuchte aber, seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er irgendetwas erkennen konnte. Thiel hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit aufgesetzt und sah nun absichtlich nicht von seinen Papieren nach unten zu Boerne, um ihn zu triezen. Er tat, als sei er ganz in seine Lektüre vertieft.

„Ooch, Arbeit.“

Er konnte den skeptisch-amüsierten Blick von Boerne nicht sehen, aber sehr genau spüren.

„Dass Sie immer so fleißig bei der Arbeit sind, wenn ich versuche, Ihren Horizont zu erweitern.“

„Dass Sie mich immer so ablenken müssen, wenn ich versuche, was zu arbeiten.“

„So so!“, tönte es triumphierend neben Thiel. „Sie geben also zu, dass ein bisschen kulturelle Weiterbildung durchaus ablenkend auf Sie wirkt.“

Thiel grinste seine Ausdrucke an und schaute dann doch runter auf Boerne. Weil Boerne lag und Thiel saß, blickte Thiel in ein umgedrehtes Gesicht, aber eins mit frech funkelnden Augen und einem unterdrückten Lächeln.

„Mich lenkt hier grad was ganz anderes ab“, gab Thiel zu. Er wedelte mit seinen Papieren. „Aber stellen Sie sich das mal vor, Boerne: Das ist wichtig. Also Ruhe jetzt.“

Er suchte nach seinem letzten Absatz. Aber Boerne gab keine Ruhe. Natürlich nicht.

„Ihre… Papiere da, die interessieren Sie ja wohl nicht mehr als meine Ausführungen zu kulturellen Angelegenheiten, in deren Genuss Sie sozusagen frei Haus kommen.“

Boerne machte jetzt die Schnute. Thiel grinste wieder in sich rein. Dann beugte er sich runter und küsste Boerne auf die Stirn.

„Nein, mein Hase, aber ich hab’ Nadeshda versprochen, dass wir das hier morgen zusammen durchgehen.“ Und er las wieder weiter.

Beziehungsweise tat er so. Kurz war es ganz still geworden und Thiel fiel es schwer, nicht zu Boerne runterzusehen, um dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten. _Bingo_ , dachte Thiel. Der war jetzt wirklich mal kurz still.

Allerdings nicht lange.

„Thiel. Sie müssen mich gerade mit Ihrer Frau verwechselt haben.“

Boerne klang ungläubig. Thiel hätte so gern laut gelacht.

„Exfrau. Und nö“, sagte er nur und blätterte zur nächsten Seite, damit es so aussah, als sei er wirklich ganz woanders mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

„Herr Thiel!“, drang die Empörung von unten zu ihm. „Das ist unhaltbar! Unterlassen Sie gefälligst ab sofort und für alle Zeiten jegliche… jegliche…“

Boerne rang nach Worten und Thiel konnte nicht mehr und schaute ihn belustigt an. Boerne schaute zu ihm hoch und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand, als könnte die Geste seine fehlenden Worte ersetzen. Thiel versuchte, ihn unschuldig und vorwurfsvoll zugleich anzusehen.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn Sie so niedlich schauen!“

Boerne fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. _Bingo_ , dachte Thiel. _Unbezahlbar_.

„Thiel! Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Gut aussehend, ja! Attraktiv, ja! Umwerfend, ja! Aber doch nicht niedlich! Ich leite die Rechtsmedizin!“

„Ja, Professor Hase.“

Boerne starrte ihn an.

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie da machen, Thiel. Das ist pure Absicht. Eine Provokation ohnegleichen.“

„Immer noch niedlich.“

Boerne versuchte, wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen, indem er jetzt so tat, als wüsste er, dass ihn Thiel nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte und das nicht ernst gemeint war. Er bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Ton.

„Wenn Sie sich jemals in aller Öffentlichkeit so eine Impertinenz erlauben, Thiel, haben Sie die längste Zeit mein Bett geteilt.“ Die Lücke in seiner Aussage erkannte er zu spät. Thiel nicht.

„Im Bett und unter uns ist es aber okay?“

„Nein!“, rief Boerne auf und Thiel musste endlich furchtbar lachen. Boerne hatte sich jetzt auch aufgesetzt und wirkte entrüstet. Thiel hatte Erbarmen. Ein bisschen.

„Sie können sich wirklich herrlich aufregen. So schlimm kann das doch gar nicht sein. Oder hat Ihre Frau Sie so genannt?“

„Exfrau!“, zischte Boerne. „Und nein, Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich dazu herablasse, auf den Namen eines kleinen Nagetiers zu reagieren!“

„Aber Tiger is’ okay?“

Da ließ Boerne den Kopf in seine Hände fallen und seufzte schwer. Thiel kicherte.

„Ach komm’, mein Hase, das passt doch so gut zu Dir. Niedlich, immer ein bisschen unruhig, durch die Gegend hoppelnd, atemberaubende Haken schlagend…“

Boerne hob den Kopf und sah Thiel scharf an.

„Sie!“ Und er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Thiel. „Sie!“

Thiel lachte prustend durch die Nase. Boerne legte sich mit einem Ruck wieder hin, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. Erst, als sich Thiel wieder beruhigt hatte und ihn wieder von oben ansah, blickt er einmal kurz zu ihm hoch, aber gleich wieder weg. Thiel grinste wieder.

„Keine Angst, ich sag’s keinem weiter.“ Er küsste Boerne wieder auf die Stirn. „Du darfst nicht so niedlich schmollen, dann sag’ ich auch nicht mehr Hase zu Dir.“

Boerne sagte nichts. Wahrscheinlich dachte er über eine neue Taktik nach. Thiel las seinen Absatz zu Ende. Irgendwann hatte sich Boerne auf die Seite gedreht und vergrub sein Gesicht an Thiels Hüfte. „Niedlich… pff…!“, kam es unterdrückt von dort. _Bingo_ , dachte Thiel. Jetzt war es Boerne wirklich peinlich. Ein Blick nach unten bestätigte das: Boerne hatte sein Gesicht an Thiels Hüfte vergraben, aber die Ohren waren rot. Thiel befreite eine Hand, um ihm durch die Haare zu streicheln. Das besänftigte Boerne, weil er irgendwann wieder aufschaute und seinen Kopf auf Thiels Bauch ablegte. „Sind Sie immer noch nicht fertig, Thiel?“

Thiel war geneigt, wieder _Nein, mein Hase_ , zu sagen, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge und legte die Papiere weg. Boerne hatte seinen Kopf jetzt so auf Thiels Bauch abgelegt, dass sie sich anschauen konnten. Thiel grinste und strich immer noch durch Boernes Haare. In dessen Augen meinte Thiel lesen zu können, dass er jetzt verstand, dass er das alles auch als Kompliment auffassen konnte. Boerne rieb sich mit dem Gesicht an Thiels T-Shirt entlang nach oben. Und als er ganz oben war und ihre Nasen aneinanderstupsten, kräuselte Boerne seine Nase mehrfach und schnaubte wie ein Hase.

Sie musste beide furchtbar lachen.

Als sie daraufhin zu küssen anfingen, dachte Thiel: _Bingo_.

Und etwas später nochmal: _Oh_.

Und dann nochmal: _Oh. Doppel-Bingo_.


End file.
